An electronic apparatus, such as a mobile terminal device, may have two coupled housings that are openable and closable by a hinge mechanism. The electronic apparatus includes a hinge module as a rotation axis that supports the two housings. The hinge module is used to rotatably couple the two housings to maintain a stable opening/closing function. To hold the hinge module on a housing side, the electronic apparatus includes an unhinging preventing part, and the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-130250 discloses an unhinging preventing structure. In the unhinging preventing structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-130250, a shaft is press-fitted into the hinge module, and a claw-shaped hook whose end is enlarged is included. In the unhinging preventing structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-130250, the hinge module passes through a second case body, and a claw shaped as a hook is hooked onto a first case body.
Regarding a foldable electronic apparatus with a hinge module, for example, the hinge module or the unhinging preventing part is removed when a substrate or the like inside the electronic apparatus is repaired or replaced. Since the unhinging preventing part is press-fitted into the housing of the electronic apparatus, for example, the assembling process and disassembling process of the electronic apparatus are troublesome. The unhinging preventing part is not reused after being removed. Another part is press-fitted into the housing of the electronic apparatus.